


Отдых в Сан-Франциско

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдых в Сан-Франциско весной наполнен настолько яркими и неописуемыми впечатлениями, что лучше один раз это увидеть, чем сто раз услышать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдых в Сан-Франциско

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят во время съемок "Star Trek: The Voyage Home".

— Отдых в Сан-Франциско весной наполнен настолько яркими и неописуемыми впечатлениями, что лучше один раз это увидеть, чем сто раз услышать, — торжественно процитировал Билл Шатнер известный рекламный ролик и втянул носом теплый апрельский воздух, наполненный ароматами цветущих деревьев. — Не представляю, как называется это дерево, но оно мне нравится, — ухмыльнувшись, он кивнул в сторону вечнозеленого кустарника, сплошь усеянного ярко-красными соцветиями, напоминающими «ершики» для чистки посуды.  
  
— Это каллистемон из семейства миртовых, — невозмутимо сообщил Леонард, продолжая похлопывать себя по карманам в поисках ключей от арендованного на время съемок автомобиля. — Черт, кажется, я оставил ключи где-то в павильоне.  
  
— И откуда только у тебя такие глубокие ботанические познания? — изумился Билл и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил друга за локоть и потащил в сторону своей машины. — Не заморачивайся, поедем вместе. Слава богу, живем в одной гостинице, и мне не придется делать ради тебя крюк через весь город.  
  
Каждый хорошо знающий Билла Шатнера человек сообразил бы, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Леонард Нимой знал Билла Шатнера очень хорошо и потому послушно шел куда вели. Впрочем, поворчать для порядка это ему не помешало.  
  
— Как будто ты бы смог проехать через весь город, не заблудившись, — усмехнулся он, живо вспоминая первый день съемок, когда это неугомонное создание вместо расположенной в самом центре гостиницы оказалось в мексиканском квартале округа Мишин.  
  
Шатнер его словно не услышал. Сев в автомобиль, он завел мотор и, перегнувшись через пассажирское сиденье, приглашающе распахнул дверцу:  
  
— Ну? Долго я должен тебя ждать?  
  
Покачав головой, Леонард забрался в машину и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом. Поясницу ломило после целого дня, проведенного на ногах, в висках пульсировали слабые отголоски заглушенной аспирином головной боли.  
  
Только минуту спустя он осознал, что они никуда не едут. Лениво приоткрыв один глаз, он обнаружил, что Билл уткнулся лицом в руль и беззвучно смеется.  
  
— Ну, и что на этот раз?  
  
— Как ты там сказал? «Убери руку с моей ноги?»* Черт, надо было видеть твою физиономию, — Шатнер хохотнул в голос. — Обожаю тебя удивлять.  
  
— А я совсем не обожаю, когда ты запарываешь сцены, — Нимой постарался добавить голосу недовольства, но вышло как-то не очень. На самом деле, несмотря на усталость, ему вдруг иррационально захотеть присоединиться к веселью.  
  
— Ничего я не запорол, — Билл хитро взглянул на друга, прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился, словно бы раздумывая о чем-то очень серьезном.  
  
— Как это не запорол?  
  
— А вот так. Ты же вставишь этот эпизод в нарезку из неудачных дублей, верно? — он вопросительно приподнял брови, а потом махнул рукой. — Ну конечно, вставишь. Вот увидишь, он будет популярнее фильма.  
  
— Ох, Билл, — Нимой все-таки не удержался, и его лицо расплылось в улыбке, — ты невыносим.  
  
— Знаю, — сообщил его друг и взялся за рычаг переключения передач. — Ну что, прокатимся с ветерком?  
  
— Только можно сегодня не воображать себя пилотом аэрокара, ладно? А то, не ровен час, страховки не хватит, чтобы покрыть шестую вмятину на бампере.  
  
— Ну вот, обломал весь кайф, — пожаловался Шатнер зеркалу заднего вида. — А я-то собирался лететь в парк «Золотые ворота», чтобы устроить романтические поиски невидимой населению двадцатого века хищной птицы, — вырулив на узкую улочку, он неспешно покатил в сторону гостиницы.  
  
Расслабившись, Леонард принялся озираться по сторонам. Ленивое весеннее солнце скрылось за горизонтом, оставив город тонуть в густеющих сумерках, и фары их автомобиля то и дело выхватывали из зеленовато-синих теней силуэты цветного и пряничного города Сан-Франциско. Призраки мостов, огромными монстрами поднимающиеся над крышами старых расписных домишек, похожих на декорации, но, тем не менее, настоящих, крохотные машинки, припаркованные на подъездных дорожках. Фонари — тусклые горбатые потомки детищ Эдисоновской световой компании. Толстое тельце старого смолосемянника, усыпанного хрупкими белыми соцветиями. У Леонарда когда-то рос такой в мастерской, но много лет назад Адам, споткнувшись, разбил глиняный горшок, непоправимо повредив корневую систему…  


 

***

  
  
— Эй, — в третий раз позвал Шатнер и потряс Леонарда за плечо. — Пробуждайся, соня, а то закрою на ночь в машине.  
  
Вздрогнув, Нимой поднял голову и потер глаза. Как это он ухитрился заснуть? Глянув на запястье, он изумленно выдохнул.  
  
— Ты что, действительно полтора часа ехал от павильона до гостиницы, или у меня что-то с часами?  
  
— С часами у тебя все в порядке, — хмыкнул Билл. — Просто я навернул кружочек по городу и, как видишь, не заблудился.  
  
Леонарду понадобилось не менее пяти секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепнул он, растроганный донельзя. Ему вдруг показалось, что о нем никогда в жизни никто так не заботился.  
  
— Ну что, проезд оплачивать будем? — подмигнул Билл, ломая момент.  
  
Все еще сонный, Нимой озадаченно моргнул, но быстро включился в предложенную игру.  
  
— Шеф, я забыл деньги дома, — признался он.  
  
— Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо, — пожурил его оставшийся без оплаты труда водитель. — Придется рассчитываться натурой. Ко мне или к тебе?  
  
Леонард уже собирался расхохотаться, как вдруг сообразил, что Шатнер не шутит. Внутренности скрутило узлом. Как же давно они не…  
  
— Билл, — укоризненно протянул он, пытаясь вразумить друга, но тот только отмахнулся.  
  
— Ой, не начинай. Тебе это еще не надоело? Я предлагаю, ты отказываешься, я тебя уговариваю, ты соглашаешься. Ты же режиссер, Леонард. Тебе еще не осточертело снимать кино по одному и тому же сценарию?  
  
И Нимой понял, что да, осточертело. Что сегодня был тяжелый день, что рядом человек, с которым он готов разделить этот чудесный вечер, постель и себя самого. В который раз. И каждый раз словно впервые. Он кивнул и решительно посмотрел Биллу в глаза.  
  
— Ко мне.  


 

***

  
  
«Хорошо, что в номере класса люкс такие большие и мягкие кровати».  
  
Пожалуй, это была последняя оформленная мысль, посетившая голову Леонарда Нимоя перед тем, как Билл, раздев своего друга и быстро раздевшись сам, толкнул его на эту самую кровать и тут же плюхнулся рядом. Леонард притянул его в свои объятия, полной грудью вдыхая почти забытый запах, шаря ладонями по широкой спине, прижимаясь порывисто, нетерпеливо, словно бы им снова было лет по тридцать пять, и они впервые на всю ночь закрылись в гостиничном номере.  
  
Он был возбужден до предела, он чувствовал себя пьяным от счастья, от вседозволенности, от того, что кто-то так хочет его… от того, что Билл его хочет. Он стиснул своими большими ладонями его ягодицы, Билл протяжно застонал и, точно слепой кутенок, ткнулся губами в висок Леонарда.  
  
— Ч-черт, Ленни, как же я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул он ему в ухо, и у Леонарда заныло под ложечкой. От нежности, от страсти, от внезапного осознания конечности… всего на свете. Вдруг отчаянно захотелось признаться в любви, но он когда-то пообещал себе не бросаться словами. Пообещал, что, когда рядом Шатнер, он, Леонард Нимой, станет жить одним мгновением, без оглядки, без построения планов. Без перерыва на лишний вдох.  
  
И он промолчал. Просто поймал губами мягкие губы и увлек Билла в поцелуй, призванный вынуть душу, ну или хотя бы снести крышу от удовольствия. Вплел длинные пальцы в жесткие волнистые волосы, опалил жаром своего дыхания его шею, провел языком по ямочке между ключицами, вылизывая нежную кожу, словно экзотическое мороженое. Он так хотел не спешить, так хотел насладиться этим нежданным даром щедрой на шутки вселенной, но выдержки не хватало. Глухо застонав, он подмял Билла под себя, вжимаясь в его пах, цепляясь за сильные плечи, как утопающий цепляется за соломинку.  
  
Билл охнул и подался навстречу, стремясь усилить контакт. По телу прокатилась волна острого наслаждения, сметая все на своем пути, обращая в пыль границы реальности, отключая здравый смысл.  
  
— Я не могу терпеть, — задыхаясь, прошептал Билл, выгибаясь навстречу. — Я так скучал, Ленни, а ты такой прекрасный, такой горячий.  
  
Он слишком много говорит, он всегда слишком много говорит.  
  
Леонард просунул руку между их телами, сжал в ладони оба возбужденных члена, начал двигаться короткими точными рывками, и Билл, подстроившись, стал двигаться вместе с ним. Леонард больше не мог целовать Билла, он просто уперся лбом ему в плечо и, прикусив губу, пытался отсрочить неизбежное, он так хотел, чтобы это длилось подольше, но он просто не мог, он так долго без памяти не отдавался желанию, он так долго не сжимал в объятиях этого восхитительно отзывчивого человека.  
  
Напряжение постепенно росло, они сбились с ритма, а потом Билл шумно выдохнул, замер и кончил, залив семенем свой живот. Леонард толкнулся еще раз и с глухим стоном последовал за ним.  
  
Пару минут он просто лежал на Билле сверху, не заботясь о том, что тому, наверное, тяжело, и пытался собрать воедино рассыпавшуюся на осколки реальность. Потом опомнился и, перекатившись на бок, устроился рядом.  
  
— Чего притих? — поинтересовался очнувшийся первым Шатнер. — Переживаешь, что так быстро кончил? Ничего, мой друг, ночь длинная.  
  
Говорят, холодная вода хорошо приводит в чувство. Ничего подобного, лучше всего приводит в чувство выпендривающийся Шатнер.  
  
— Вообще-то ты кончил первым, — из чистого упрямства поправил Леонард, понимая, что его слова отскочат от этого барана как от стенки горох.  
  
— Это был просто красивый жест. Я понял, что ты долго не продержишься, и решил пощадить твою гордость.  
  
Спорить в такой момент Леонарду абсолютно не хотелось. Он положил руку Биллу на грудь, туда, где надежным часовым механизмом ровно билось его сердце, и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Съемки скоро закончатся, мы снова разъедемся по домам, погрязнем в рутине, — он и сам не знал, зачем все это говорит.  
  
— Закончатся эти — начнутся другие, — по голосу было слышно, что Шатнер улыбается.  
  
— Какие еще другие?  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — беззаботно дернул плечом Билл. — Будем снимать пятый фильм.  
  
— Пятый? — опешил Нимой. — Я как-то не собирался.  
  
— Нет? Ну, значит, я сам сниму, не переживай, — Шатнер притянул Леонарда поближе и прижался носом к макушке, вдыхая запах его волос. — Никуда ты от меня не денешься.

\-------------------------------------------- 

* -


End file.
